Harry Potter : Another Story
by lizznamtrizznon
Summary: This is a story that is irrelevent to all of the preceeding books. It has it's own spice and flavor and is enjoyable to read. Please Come check this story out.
1. It's You!

CHAPTER 1: It's you!?  
"I'm sick of living here with the Dursley's. I have to get OUT. "Harry, being stuck with the Dursley's for another summer, longs to return to Hogwarts the place he considers his real home. Hedwig rustled in her cage as Harry finished off his summer assignments. His eyes, feeling like they've been strapped to hundred pound anvils, started to close unwillingly as he finished his recipe for Snape's assignment on antivenin potions. Moving his quill quickly he wrote down the last ingredient, a strip of Gapgwai skin. He looked at his clock, nearly 1:00 am. He slipped his glasses off and hopped into bed. He had the most pleasant dream that night. He dreamt of being back at Hogwarts, going on one of those crazy adventures of his. His dream lasting only so long when morning rolled in and his aunt Petunia woke him. Her loud raps at the door annoyed Harry as he put his glasses on and slipped into an outfit that Dudley outgrew before he even wore it.  
  
"We, your Uncle Vernon and I, are going on an important business trip to Oxford, I assume you'll behave yourself within the 48 hours we're gone," Aunt Petunia spat, glaring at Harry. Before Harry could ponder on the thought of being Vernon and Petunia free for two whole days her next words crushed him like an anvil being dropped on his head from a twenty story building.  
  
"Don't smile yet boy, Marge will be supervising Dudley and yourself while we're gone, she will be arriving this afternoon, hope you have fun with her," she laughed evilly, as she carried her small suitcase down the stairs to the front door. Harry noticed that Uncle Vernon had already taken his luggage out to the car. Harry went back into his room and slammed the door.  
  
"TWO WHOLE DAYS with that woman I blew up. Can you believe it Hedwig? "Harry sighed as he leapt onto his bed. With nothing particular on Harry's mind besides the horror of aunt Marge returning, he thought about being back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione discussing potions or charms in the common room. Harry drifted off as his thoughts engulfed him.  
  
Harry awoke just as Aunt Marge stepped into the house. Dudley, being fake as he was, welcomed her into the house with his "I'm a sweet little angel" act. Harry could picture how the next two days would be like. After shivering for a second at his thoughts he decided to write a letter to Ron to tell him the bad news. He pulled out a piece of parchment paper, a quill, and ink. He started to write..." dear Ron "but with a bang Aunt Marge barged into his room and stared maliciously at the tidy little nook of a room he had.  
  
"I'll be staying here for the next two days, I hope by dinner all your little filthy things will be OUT and back down into the cupboard. YOU HEAR?" yelled Aunt Marge. Harry made a grunt and managed to strain a smile as he started to pack his things back into his trunk. As he walked passed Aunt Marge he could hear her mumbling under her breath "filthy boy with his scar bah." Harry didn't expect much of a dinner from Marge. He cleaned out the rest of his things when Marge started to cook. The house soon filled with an odor of over cooked beef and burnt zest. He was glad Marge only prepared the meal for 2. Harry laid in the cupboard uncomfortably due to the fact that he grew a total of 3 inches since he's been down there. While the Marge and Dudley were eating their meal, Harry thought of a plan that would get him food once they've gone to bed. In the meantime, he decided to finish the letter he started writing to Ron before Marge interrupted him. He had a hard time writing in the cramped space with no hard surface to write on but he managed to complete the letter.  
  
-Dear Ron, I've got some good and bad news. Good news is that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left for Oxford this morning on some important business trip. But the bad news is that Aunt Marge, the woman I blew up two years ago is here to supervise Dudley and me. On the bright side I've finished most of my assignments for the summer. What have you done this summer? I wish you could come rescue me like you did our second year. I'll be hoping. If you do decide to come reply to me. Harry-  
  
Harry waited till the house was silent before he came out of his cupboard to send the letter out to Ron. He snuck into the kitchen quietly and retrieved some bread. He tore it in half and gave some to Hedwig. He then tied the letter around her leg and patted her softly "Good girl ". She spread her large wings and took flight. Harry hoped Ron would come get him. He didn't want to stay another day at the Dursley's. After eating some stale bread and drinking a glass of water he crawled back into the cupboard and went to sleep.  
  
Harry had trouble sleeping that night. Mixed thoughts filled his head about Hogwarts, the Dursley's, Marge, and a thought that sent chills down his spine, Voldemort returning and destroying Hogwarts. The night seemed to pass very slowly when suddenly he woke to a subtle knocking at the front door. He looked up at the clock that hung outside the cupboard door in the hallway. It was 3:00 am. He walked cautiously to the door and peered through the eyehole. He stood stunned trying to muffle his laughs with his hands. He eyed the staircase to make sure that Marge and Dudley were still sound asleep. When the coast was clear he slowly opened the door.  
  
"WHAT in the WORLD are you doing HERE?" Harry whispered as loudly as he could. Standing in front of him was a 5'2 tall girl with long bushy brown hair and a charming smirk across her face. It was Hermione Granger. She looked as if she'd been up all night. Harry noticed a 1989 Aston Martin parked in the driveway. He gave Hermione a confused gaze.  
  
"I got my license over the summer. I'm a legal driver now!" whispered Hermione. Harry was still confused about why she was at his door at three in the morning. He shot a befuddled look at her. "Get your things I'll explain on the way ".  
  
"On the way? On the way to where? What's going on?" Hermione gave Harry a long hard stare. Harry could tell that Hermione was in no mood to argue so he obeyed without another word. Hermione entered and helped him carry his trunk and his owl cage to the car. He checked to make sure all his things were in the car. He slowly pictured a small checklist in his head. He whispered to himself, "Quill, parchment, books, robes, cloak, cage, assignments, Quidditch uniforms... "Just then he felt his stomach drop to his feet. He had left his Firebolt in the old bedroom.  
  
"Hermione! I left my Firebolt in the bedroom that Aunt Marge is sleeping in!" he cried. Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief.  
  
"Hmmm, not to panic - " Hermione thought of a way to get the broom back without waking Marge. "I've got it! Just use your invisibility cloak so IF she indeed wakes up she won't see you anyways. "  
  
Harry wasn't sure this would work but it sure was better than anything he had planned. Harry opened his trunk and took out his father's invisibility cloak that was returned to him during Christmas of his first year at Hogwarts. He put it on and told Hermione to wait in the car for him to return. Harry slipped back into the house and crept slowly up the stairs skipping the first step which creaked with the slightest touch. He reached the doorway of the bedroom, took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Marge snored loudly as Harry slowly crept into the dark bedroom. His jaw dropped at the sight of his bedroom. Not only did Marge invade she also completely renovated the room. Where Hedwig's cage used to be now was a vanity stand. The closet was bursting with her clothes and new floral bed sheets covered his bed. The desk was covered with pictures of Marge's family and a book she had been reading called "1001 Ways to discipline your Problem Child." Harry crept ever so slowly toward the bed where Aunt Marge was sleeping. As he closed in Marge sat up so suddenly that Harry had to cover his mouth to muffle his gasp. Marge hearing the gasp looked into the darkness of the room. Harry froze in place making sure to keep his muscles still. She began to set her feet to the ground. Harry dashed out of her way as she walked out of the bedroom. He heard a bathroom door closing in the distant. He quickly dropped to his stomach to retrieve his broom that was under his bed. He grabbed for about 30 seconds when he heard the bathroom door open. He felt his broom and quickly enclosed his fingers on it. He ran for the door as fast as he could clutching the broom close to his chest. He felt a huge jolt and collapsed to the ground with a thud. Harry let out a cry of pain. Through his cloak he could see that Marge has fumbled to the ground as well yelping in pain. He had just collided with her in his attempt to escape the room. Harry sat frozen on the ground hoping she would just get up and go back to bed but to his surprise Aunt Marge was staring straight at him. His cloak had slipped off with his fall. 


	2. The Chase

CHAPTER 2: The Chase  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY!" screamed Marge, shaking with fright. Harry stood up and started to run down the stairs but Marge took his foot and he fumbled to the ground.  
  
"LET GO OF ME, " Harry yelled, as he struggled to escape Marge's grip. After a minute of struggling Harry heard Dudley open his bedroom door, peering through a crack he asked, "What's goin' on out here?"  
  
"GO CLOSE the front DOOR!" Marge commanded Dudley. Dudley, only knowing how to take commands quickly dashed down the stairs and slammed the door shut. Hermione, hearing the front door being slammed, realized that Harry must have been caught. She quickly rushed out of the car to the front door. She opened it and sees Harry struggling at the top of the staircase with Marge at his feet.  
  
"DUDLEY CALL THE POLICE " howled Marge, as she spotted Hermione wondering into the house. Dudley, still not knowing what was going on, rushed to the nearest telephone and called the police. Hermione thinking as quickly as her brain could go rushed up the stairs to free Harry from Marge's grip. Harry, holding the cloak tightly, ran down the stairs, out the front door and into the car with Hermione.  
  
"MY FIREBOLT!" Harry rushed back out of the car and back to the front door. He wasn't going to leave his most prized possession behind. He looked up and to his horror saw two ends of the broom snapped into quarters. The broom hadn't the strength to withhold Marge's and his weight during the feud at the top of the staircase. He heard sirens in the distance rounding in on the house. He rushed back to the car and told Hermione to go! They pulled out of the driveway and sped down Privet Street. Harry could see police cars roaring behind them. Hermione sped through the street turning at every corner in hopes of loosing the police. But the persistent officers showed no mercy.  
  
"WHAT IF THEY CATCH US!" wailed Hermione. "I'll be doomed ".  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, if anything we'll just have to use magic -"  
  
"BUT using magic....-"  
  
"I know, but it's our only choice -"  
  
After what seemed like endless chasing Hermione decided to use magic to make her car invisible. After reasoning with Harry, Hermione decided to cast the spell, seeing that Harry has gotten warned many times before. Rounding the last corner she pointed her wand at the dashboard and yelled, "Invisivel Agora ". Harry, once being in an invisible car before, remembered the feeling. He started to see his legs disappear, his torso, and his arms as the whole car turned invisible. Hermione then parked the car in a driveway in hopes the police will pass right on through. To their relief the police sped right past them and down the street. Harry signed in relief as he burst into laughter. Hermione, even having just broken a rule, couldn't help but laugh herself.  
  
"Well that was a close call Harry, I hope I don't get expelled for this...since this is official Hogwarts business, " Hermione said with a sigh of relief herself.  
  
"So, Hermione, are you ready to tell me what this is all about? - "  
  
"After we get to my house. My father knows I'm out here to get you. So don't worry he'll be expecting us in the morning. - "  
  
Harry indeed still wondering what was going on agreed to wait until they've arrived at the Granger's. She started driving, still having the invisibility spell on the car, to her house. He stayed awake to keep Hermione company so she wouldn't fall asleep behind the wheel. He couldn't help but wonder if Hedwig will know that he has left the Dursleys house and what Marge and Dudley will do to her if they see her returning to the house.  
  
After what seemed like hours and hours of traveling Hermione finally informed Harry that they were close. The sky was turning a light pink as the sun started to creep up on the horizon. The light was blinding as they pulled into the driveway of the Granger residence. The house was large in size, larger than any house Harry had ever seen. The walls were made of beige stones with many windows. He could see that the house was not only two stories but three stories up. The roof had a peculiar slant that bedazzled Harry. He saw what seemed to be a very tall chimney made of brick adjacent to the garage. He spotted a window on the second floor with pink curtains. Must be Hermione's room he thought.  
  
"Aparaca Agora, "Hermione said, as she tapped her wand three times on the dashboard. The car slowly re-appeared. Harry felt as if he had just regained his sense of touch as his body appeared in front of him. He took a bit of a shock when he looked at Hermione. She looked as if she'd just wrestled with a bear because her hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot, and her voice coarse. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw her looking like a wreck.  
  
"What's so funny Harry?" Hermione asked, stepping out of the car.  
  
"Nothing really, just happy to escape from the Dursleys I guess," Harry said, half lying.  
  
He stepped out of the car. Hermione told him to get his things out of the trunk while she opens the front door to her house. He lifted his trunk and Hedwig's cage out of the back of the car when Hermione returned to help him. He explained to her about the Firebolt being snapped in half during the incident with Marge back on Privet Street. They both walked quietly to the front door. Harry set his things down in the foyer of Hermione's house. To his surprise the inside was much larger than it looked from the outside. The walls covered with pictures of the family and famous paintings. The round foyer had three door ways leading to different parts of the house with a spiral staircase that lead to the second floor. He saw a magnificent chandelier that hung high above the ground. The floor made of a swirling marble that felt like ice as Harry's feet touched it. He couldn't help but smile at the magnificent interior of her house.  
  
"Well, welcome to my home Harry, " Hermione said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"It's, it's so big, "Harry said still shocked.  
  
"Oh, you've just been abused at the Dursley's, this house is nothing, and you'll get used to it by night fall. - "  
  
Harry suddenly remembered the fact that he still didn't know why Hermione showed up at Privet Street so suddenly at 3 in the morning and why she had brought him to her home. He also thought of Hedwig, and the fact that she doesn't know that Harry was not at the Dursley's anymore.  
  
"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Harry said, with mixed feelings of confusion and frustration.  
  
Hermione ran off to the spiral staircase. Harry started to run after her. She motioned for Harry to stay put. He could hear her foot steps pounding on the ground above him. He waited for a few minutes then Hermione returned with a something in her hands. As Hermione came closer he saw that it was an envelope, an envelope that he recognized. Yellow-ish parchment paper, with emerald green lettering. It was sent from Hogwarts. 


	3. Dumbledore's Letter

CHAPTER 3: Dumbledore's Letter  
Hermione handed the envelope to Harry. Harry read the letter aloud:  
  
- Dear Hermione, I've got an urgent task for you. This will not be easy. Although this involves Harry, Ron, and yourself, I've only sent you this letter for I know you are most capable of fulfilling my orders. What I need you to do first is to fetch Harry from Privet Street as soon as you're done reading this. I've already sent a letter to Ron telling him to stay put at his house. It is most important of all that after you retrieve Harry, you are to go to the Weaslys residence to fetch Ron. After you have done that, you will have to head to platform 9¾. I know it's still a month till term starts but I need you three at Hogwarts as soon as possible. When you get to the Weaslys send me an owl. I'll meet you at the platform the very next day. I would be doing this myself, but with Voldemort returning I must not leave Hogwarts. Don't forget that being on time is crucial. Hermione, I trust in you.  
  
Dumbledore-  
  
Not as if Harry's wasn't confused enough, now he was curious about what Dumbledore wanted with Hermione, Ron, and himself. He read and reread the letter to make sure he had read what he read. He looked at Hermione in puzzlement. She shrugged and told Harry that they'll be leaving for the Weaslys first thing next morning. Harry seeing that there was no point in trying to figure it out decided to ask Hermione for a place to sleep. Hermione led him up the spiral staircase to the second floor. He saw four doors down the hall way, one which was Hermione's bedroom and a second which was a study and a third which was a guest bedroom and the fourth being a bathroom. Hermione led him down the hall into the third room. The room was pure white, and mostly empty. They both agreed to get his things from the foyer later. They were both too exhausted and sleepy to move another muscle.  
  
"I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner, " Hermione said with a yawn.  
  
Harry nodded and got into the bed. He looked at the clock. It was now almost 9:00am. Realizing he hadn't got any sleep the night before he dozed off in an instant.  
  
Harry awoke at the sound of Hermione rushing back and forth down the hall with something large clattering about. He sat up and put on his glasses. He saw that all his things were now in the room. Hermione returned to set down the last of his things, Hedwig's cage. Harry forgot about Hedwig till then.  
  
"Hermione, I sent a letter to Ron just before you came for me. You reckon Hedwig will know I'm here? "Harry asked, looking down.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Mr. Weasly, being the muggle crazy man he is, told Ron to give me a call with the telephone when he got the letter earlier this afternoon. He told me that Hedwig arrived with a letter from you and that she was exhausted. Luckily she was still at Ron's when he called, so I told him to just keep her there and that we would arrive the very next morning to get him, "Hermione said, re-assuring Harry.  
  
Harry managed to smile at the fact that Hedwig won't get eaten by Marge or Dudley. He peered at the clock; it was now 5:32 pm. He could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. Hermione told him to get up and wash up before supper. She led him into a bathroom which was just across from his guest room. He washed his face and put on some fresh clothes. He could hear Hermione talking to her parents when he arrived to the spiral staircase. He walked slowly down the stairs still examining every inch of the beautiful foyer. He saw a very curious picture. He saw a picture of Hermione's parents holding two babies, one which looked like a baby Hermione and one which gave him a bit of a shock. The second baby in the picture resembled himself. He examined the picture with his nose an inch from the picture.  
  
"Harry, if I didn't know better I'd say your eyes have gotten worse," Hermione said with a playful tone in her voice.  
  
"Who is that baby boy being held by your mother? - "  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I never told you. That is you Harry. My parents never told me why you were in this picture. They just said when I'm old enough I'll know. Still very curious to me also. - "  
  
"Strange, so we actually knew each other even before we could speak -"  
  
"Looks like it," Hermione said with a bright smile. "Come now, it's time for supper"  
  
Harry followed her still looking back at the picture. They went through the middle door of the foyer. They entered a long hallway. There were yet more pictures all around the walls of the hallway with book shelves on each side of him. He spotted a door at the end of the hallway that was made of glass. He walked examining every single picture. His stomach lurched as he spotted another picture of himself playing with Hermione. He noticed that he hasn't gotten the scar yet so this must be before Voldemort had killed his parents. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed to the picture as she turned around to see what Harry wanted. She shrugged and continued to walk. As he entered the kitchen he saw the most incredible kitchen he's ever seen in his life. To the left was a beautifully decorated dining table fit for 8 people. To the right was a marble counter toped kitchen that was large enough to fit 5 chefs at the same time. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen that had pots and pans hanging over head with two extra sinks and cupboards for spices and grains.  
  
"Good evening Harry, "Said Mr. Granger with the warmest smile.  
  
"Hello," Harry said nervously. He realized that he's never conversed with the Hermione's parents before.  
  
"Please sit, don't be shy, "Mrs. Granger said pulling a chair out for him.  
  
Harry thanked them and sat down at the table next to Hermione. He looked at the table which was full of wonderful dishes. There was corn, roasted chicken, steaks seasoned with black peppers, and a green bean casserole. He waited for the Grangers to have the first helping. But naturally Hermione started putting food on Harry's plate. She smiled at him as he thanked her. Harry started eating some of the chicken. He couldn't help thinking about the pictures of himself and Hermione. He wondered if this was a good time to ask Hermione's parents about them. He gathered his courage and spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Granger, umm, I would like to ask you something if you don't mind," Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Sure Harry -"  
  
"Well, when I was walking down to the kitchen, I noticed a few pictures with me in them, when I was a baby, "Harry saw Hermione choke as she stared at Harry astonished. Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged a look that clearly said " oh no, he found out ". They whispered to each other for a few minutes. Harry looked over at Hermione, but she just gave a look that said "I have no idea."  
  
"Harry, " Mrs. Granger started. "Your mother and I, we go a long way back a lot to explain really. But you have to know this, you both are now 15 and should know of something your mother and I agreed on 14 years ago. I trust you two to be mature enough to understand, " Mrs.Granger took a deep breath and looked over at her husband. He gave her hand a squeeze as she smiled nervously at Hermione and Harry. 


	4. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, a his

CHAPTER 4: Hermione Granger and Harry potter, a history  
"Well you see," Mrs. Granger stuttering a bit, looking extremely uncomfortable. "You see, Harry, your mother and I were God sisters. We were best of friends from since I could even remember. When Lily started attending Hogwarts, we made a promise. That promise was to make you, Harry, and my daughter Hermione betrothed. "  
  
"Wait a second," Harry interrupted. "What is be-be-betrothed? - "  
  
"It's a fancy word for arranged marriages between two people that don't exist yet or in other words haven't been born," explained Mrs. Granger.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged befuddled looks at each other still in shock at what they were hearing.  
  
"But wait mother, how did you even know Harry and me would exist?" Hermione asked. "How could you even betroth two people when you were only 11? - "  
  
"12 dear," corrected Mrs. Granger. "The thing is, it was only a silly little girl's dream we both had. To see our children get married so we can become more than God sisters. It was a very precious promise to both of us. Well of course we didn't know for sure that we'd have a girl and a boy each. But just a little girl's fantasy. After your mother graduated from Hogwarts we reunited and were close as ever and believe it or not in the same year, we both with child. It was the most glorious moment. Then your mother told me that she saw the future. Being a witch and all I certainly believed her. She told me that I was going to have a very beautiful baby girl and her of course a baby boy. We again re- promised each other of the marriage. Swore on it. Of course after you both were born, your mother frequently visited our home. Then that one blasted day, that da-da-dark wizard of your world V-V-V, blast his name, killed Lily and James, oh what a dreadful evening that was. I requested the guardianship of Harry, but Dumbledore himself told me not to, for it was much too dangerous. He would rather give Harry to the Dursley's. He told me that having a wizard living with normal folk might cause too much trouble. Well of course back then we didn't know our Hermione was a witch. It's been so long," Mrs. Granger took a large breath and started to cry at the memory of her dear friend Lily. Mr. Granger put his arm around her in hopes to comfort.  
  
"S-s-s-so you mean Hermione and I are supposed to be married?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Granger sobbed. "But it really isn't fair for you both. Don't think anything of it. I just thought it was time to tell you two. - "  
  
Harry looked at Hermione hoping she wasn't going to act differently towards him, now that they knew they were destined to be married. To his relief she was smiling at him and gave a thumbs up letting him know to not worry. Now that Harry found out about some of his past, he realizes that Hermione is supposed to be like a sister to him. That night after supper he discussed the circumstances with Hermione and decided to become God siblings. So now Hermione was Harry's god sister and Harry her god brother. Being united brought them closer. Not that they weren't already best friends. Hermione and Harry helped clear the table and cleaned the dishes as Hermione's parents left the kitchen to do paper work in their study.  
  
"Isn't it weird Harry? That we were destined to be married, " said Hermione blushing slightly.  
  
"I wonder if your mom will take me in now? I don't ever want to go back to the Dursleys," Harry said with hope gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"Even if my mom would, I wouldn't allow it, " Hermione said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"HA! I wonder why no one has ever told us about this? - "  
  
"Probably because we wouldn't understand. - "  
  
After they were done washing the dishes, Harry and Hermione decided to compare their homework for the rest of the night in the study between their two bedrooms. Harry, not to his surprise, saw the perfect recipe Hermione wrote for her antivenin potion for Snape's class. He also read Hermione's composition about the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin for Professor Binns' class. He always knew Hermione was brilliant, but this was a new high for her. He was astonished at how well her work flows together with all the details and chronological events. Night fell fast as they both finished correcting and re-writing their homework.  
  
"It's getting late Harry; we have to leave by 5 am tomorrow," said Hermione with a yawn.  
  
"Okay, I'll pack my things tonight and just wake me up at 5. - "  
  
"Good night then. - "  
  
Hermione grabbed her books and parchment, and to Harry's surprise she gave him a hug and she left the room. Harry heard her bedroom door close as he got up and collected his things as well. He turned off the lights and walked to the room next door. Harry started to pack his things back up into his trunk. His heart sank as he remembered that his Firebolt had been broken back at the Dursley's. He gave a sigh of disappointment and wondered if he'll have enough money to buy a new one, or if anybody will give him one. He turned off the lights and stared at the ceiling thinking of the events of the past few days. He retraced his steps from the Dursley's to the Granger's and chuckled aloud at the many funny moments on the journey. He took his glasses off, pulled the covers up over his chest, and went to sleep. 


	5. Platform 9 34

CHAPTER 5: Platform 9¾  
Harry woke as Hermione shook him. She pointed at the clock which told Harry they were behind schedule. He got up quickly and went to the bathroom to wash his face as Hermione moved her things to the car. Harry rushed back to his bedroom to change out of his pajamas and slipped into some more of Dudley's clothes. He carried his trunk down the spiral staircase to the car in the driveway. The streetlamps were still lit when he stepped out into the cold air. The sky was turning a dark grey as the sun approached the horizon. Hermione came out of the house and handed Harry a small muffin wrapped with a napkin.  
  
"We're going to eat in the car. Have you got all your things?" asked Hermione, taking a bite into her muffin.  
  
Harry nodded and stepped into the car. Hermione started the car up and waved up at her mother and father's window. They have woken up to say farewell to their daughter and Harry.  
  
"Are they going to be at Diagon alley this year? " asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. I'll send them a letter letting them know when I'll be there. - "  
  
Hermione then reversed out of the driveway and started their journey to Ron's house. Harry never got a chance to observe Hermione's car. The inside was more luxurious than he'd remembered. The seats were made of black leather which embraced Harry's body as he lowered his back into the chair. The outer shell of the car was a silver that reminded Harry of unicorn's blood. He was surprised at how well Hermione could drive.  
  
"So Hermione, how did you ever convince your parents to let you drive around? - "  
  
"Well, it's simple actually Harry, they don't want to meddle into wizarding affairs. Well of course if they don't have to they won't, and they try to avoid it. But stuff like showing up at Diagon Alley is nothing to them, "Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
The trip didn't take too long. Around 7 am they reached the village which if they passed would reach the Weaslys. The town looked sleepy. The houses seemed to cast a dim shadow on the road. They slipped through the town and saw the Weaslys house in the far distance. The sky was now getting light. The clouds a pale orange. Harry began to doze off when Hermione shook him.  
  
"We are Here Harry " Hermione started to get out of the car. Harry got up and watched Hermione knock at the front door. A jolly as usual Mrs. Weasly opened the door and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione looked back at Harry and motioned for him to come. Harry slowly getting out of the car, still sleepy, walked up to Mrs. Weasly as she hugged him also.  
  
"Ron is still asleep, would you two like some breakfast as you wait?" asked Mrs. Weasly with a slight twinkle in her eye. They both nodded and thanked her as they headed back to the car and brought their trunks in. Hermione looked as if she would fall over from exhaustion. Harry could smell bacon, eggs, and something of an odd smell coming from the kitchen. Harry, having only eaten a small muffin hours before, was now starving.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? You look as if you're going to collapse," Harry asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need a bit more rest after breakfast, that's all " Hermione devoured her breakfast after Mrs. Weasly set it down for her. She quickly thanked Mrs. Weasly and asked her if she could take a nap on the couch. Mrs. Weasly couldn't agree more and set off to get some blankets and pillows for Hermione. Harry, knowing Ron wouldn't get up for a while, told Mrs. Weasly he was going to go for a walk until Ron woke up. She told him to be back by 9 which gave Harry 45 minutes to stroll in the morning air.  
  
Harry started to walk north of the Weasly's house. He stopped at the paddock where Harry had once played quidditch with George, Fred, and Ron. He couldn't help but wonder how he would be playing quidditch without a broom. He thought of the fact of using an old comet 6 and shuddered. He sat down under a tree and started thinking of the many things that have happened in the past few days. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Harry, don't be silly," Hermione said with a huge grin. "We were destined to be together Harry ". Harry looked at Hermione with a daze. He shot a look over at Ron and noticed his hurt expression.  
  
"Y-y-you and Hermione? Were betrothed?" Ron asked with a jealous look upon his scarlet face. Harry tried to explain that he and Hermione were not going to get married ever before Ron ran out of the room, but it was too late. Harry looked over at Hermione who was now enraged.  
  
"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM," Shouted Hermione. Harry was a bit surprised for he didn't tell Ron anything. Hermione stomped over to Harry and slapped him across the face. Harry, stunned at what just happened, griped his face and stared at Hermione.  
  
"BUT I didn't tell him, YOU DID!" Harry retorted with anger. Hermione leapt at Harry. But to Harry's surprise, instead of a punch or a kick, Hermione embraced Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I love you so much. I just didn't want our secret to get out, so when's our wedding day," Hermione said with a seductive tone in her voice.  
  
"Hermione, I love you too, I didn't know you felt that way. We should get married as soon as possible -" Just then Ron walked into the room with tears streaming down his face. He sprinted at Harry and started pummeling him.  
  
"You'll pay POTTER!" Ron screamed with anger.  
  
"NO RON, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry roared as he awoke. Harry sat confused looking around. He felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of his dream. "Was I secretly hoping that this would happen?," he asked himself. He looked at his watch, got up and rushed back to the Weasly's.  
  
He could see Mrs. Weasly looking out the front door for him... When she saw Harry running toward the house she let out a sigh of relief and walked up to him.  
  
"Where have you gone? You had me so worried," Mrs. Weasly said leading him back into the house. Harry apologized and walked into the house to see that Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, and Mr. Weasly sitting at the dining table waiting for him. He looked over at the couch and saw that Hermione was still asleep. He took a seat quietly next to Ron.  
  
"So what's this business all about?," whispered Ron. He could see that the entire Weasly family was staring at him with anxious looks.  
  
"Unfortunately it's still a mystery to me also. All I know is that we.you, Hermione, and I are suppose to meet Dumbledore at platform 9¾ tomorrow."-  
  
The Weaslys started looking around at one another and shrugged. Harry remembered Dumbledore's instructions for him to send him an owl upon arrival at the Weaslys. He looked around the room for Hedwig and saw her perched on the window sill.  
  
"Ron, you happen to have any parchment paper?," asked Harry.  
  
Ron nodded and headed up the stairs. The Weaslys followed their every movement like a hawk. Ron returned a minute later with parchment and a quill. Harry thanked Ron and placed the parchment on the table and picked up the quill.  
  
-Dumbledore. I have arrived at the Weaslys safely. I have informed Ron and his family about your instructions. I'll see you at the platform tomorrow morning.  
  
Harry-  
  
Harry explained to the Weaslys as he went about it. He walked over to Hedwig, stroked her and tied the letter to her leg and she was off. After completing this next step Harry looked forward to the usual Weasly dinners and activities. He joined Ron once again at the table and smiled to reassure them that everything was fine.  
  
Night fell as Mrs. Weasly prepared supper. Fred and George were practicing their aparating while Percy working in his room. Ron, Harry and Hermione were discussing the possibilities of what Dumbledore might want with them.  
  
"You reckon it's about Voldemorts return," asked Ron. Hermione and Harry looked down at their laps in deep thought. Whatever the problem was Harry definitely didn't want it to be Voldemort although his mind was almost sure it was. Hermione on the other hand thought about their previous years at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm almost sure it has something to do with Voldemorts return but I just don't know what Dumbledore might want with us. I suppose it might be the fact that Harry has faced him many times in triumph. Perhaps Dumbledore is seeking help," Hermione reasoned.  
  
It sounded reasonable but Harry still didn't think it was that simple. To have Dumbledore personally address a letter to them must mean something big is going to happen. Their train of thought was shattered by the calls of Mrs. Weasly to come for supper. Thundering footsteps filled the house as the family arrived to the dining table from all directions. Harry, realizing that thinking about the matter would not help, relaxed and tried to take his mind off things and enjoy supper. The meal came and went. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to sleep early so they could get an early start the next morning. Harry double checked his trunk to ensure all his books, robes, parchment, and quills were still there. After repacking his trunk Harry lugged himself up to Ron's room for the night. When he entered the room, Ron was already asleep. Harry made his way past Ron's bed to the mattress Mrs. Weasly had laid out for him earlier that day. He threw himself onto the bed silently as hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind. He clung onto his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The sun rose, as the Weasly house became alive. Harry, Ron and Hermione loaded their trunks into Hermione's car. Mr. Weasly agreed to drive them to Kings Cross so he could keep the car safe back at the burrow. After one of Mrs. Weasly's famous breakfast the three headed out to the car in silence. In a matter of moments the mystery is going to unravel. The drive to Kings Cross was long as ever. The car kept it's silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione worried of what lay ahead of them. Mr. Weasly made brief attempts at forceful conversation, but couldn't break the distraction. They pulled into Kings Cross and unloaded their trunks onto 3 separate trolleys. Mr. Weasly followed as far as the entrance to the platform and bid all three of them farewell and good luck. They casually leaned against the entrance and fell through one by one waving to Mr. Weasly.  
  
"I don't understand," said Harry. "The train doesn't function till September first." Hermione and Ron both looked at the empty train tracks puzzled as to their business at the platform.  
  
"I don't see Dumbledore anywhere," Hermione said softly looking around at the deserted platform. They decided to sit and wait for Dumbledore. They arrived at least ten minutes earlier than scheduled. While they were waiting, Harry heard a sound coming from the tracks. Harry got up and headed in the direction of which the sound emitted. Just then a large portal opened and sucked Harry in. Hermione and Ron ran to the portal but it closed upon their arrival.  
  
"What in the world just happened," screamed Hermione. She stared wide eyed at the spot Harry had been sucked in.  
  
"Whatever it was I don't think." Ron was interrupted by a low hissing noise coming from the opposite end of the platform.  
  
"Hermione, do you hear that noise," asked Ron. Ron started walking toward the northern edge of the platform. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Hear what?"-  
  
"That hissing. Hold on I'll go check what it is," said Ron. Hermione had no idea at what he was talking about. But Ron continued to walk toward the noise slowly. As he came closer to the hissing noise he could see a ripple in the air. He reached his hand out and touched the ripple. The ripple suddenly turned into a large portal and sucked Ron in.  
  
" Hermi."-  
  
Hermione slowly turned around. She was now alone at the platform.not knowing what had just happened. She ran to the spot where Ron was standing and examined the tiny particles of stardust left behind. A low grunt broke the silence as Hermione whipped her head around. The platform remained deserted but another low grunt sounded only this time louder and closer. Hermione stood up and started running toward her trunk in search for her wand. But to her surprise she ran right into a wall. She got up and stuck her hand out. An invisible wall had stopped her from running to her trunk. She used her hand to follow the wall that formed an invisible maze. As she neared her trunk a very loud grunt came from behind her. She turned around as a big portal formed. She started running but the strength of the portal sucked her in. The deserted platform stood still for a moments time when the appearance of Dumbledore and Professor McGonogall shook the silence.  
  
"Albus do you really think this is a good idea? They are only children."-  
  
"Minerva, I knew this day would come from the moment I saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. This is their destiny. I know what I'm doing, trust me."- 


	6. Rainha

Chapter 6: Rainha  
A swirl of rainbow and stars passed Hermione's eyes. Her body twisted and rotated around a ball of light. She felt as if thousands of pounds were being pushed against her from all sides. She geared herself toward the light by forcing her body into it's direction. She flew straight into the ball and crashed onto something hard. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she had hit the floor of a dark cloister. She examined the room. The walls were covered with ancient drawings that told a story. One particular picture of a little girl caught Hermione's eye. She walked up to the picture and touched it. A mysterious chanting started to ring in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Plea seundoth ecurs etha thath beenpu tupon me," it chanted. Hermione released her hand and took a few steps back. She looked over her right shoulder and spotted a bronze pedestal surrounded by candles. She walked up to the pedestal and saw a beautiful wand of bronze that lay on top of the pedestal's surface. She reached her hand out in caution and slowly gripped the wand in her hand. As her fingers enclosed on the wand a bright light shot out of the wand onto the wall that stood in front of her. Words started to appear on the wall as the light from the wand shown brightly on it. Hermione felt as if the wand was taking over her brain and she recited the words.  
  
"I, Hermione Granger, will receive the wand as a blessing. I will show my true strength through the challenges ahead and prove myself worthy. I, Hermione Granger, will conquer all who will stop me. I alone am invincible."-  
  
The light disappeared as Hermione finished the last word. She felt as if a spirit had just possessed her body. A trail of torches to her right started to light one by one suggesting her to follow the trail to a door that appeared at the end of the room. She walked toward the door cautiously with her new wand in hand. She examined the wand and found a marking on the very tip of it which looked like an eagle with the head of a woman. Strange calligraphy that Hermione couldn't recognize was engraved around the handle. She felt a strong aura of power emitting from the wand. As she approached the door her wand started to tremble in her grip. It shot out of her hand and started to trace strange words written on the door. As the wand traced the letters a mysterious voice boomed inside of Hermione's head.  
  
"Answer this riddle and you may pass. The maker doesn't want it, the buyer doesn't need it, and the user doesn't see it. What is it?"-  
  
Hermione took a few steps back as her face turned red hot. She thought really hard. Could it be electricity? But she thought again because the buyer certainly does need electricity. She shuffled through her thoughts and thought of wood. But the buyer also needs wood and wood is definitely not invisible.  
  
"May I have a clue please," asked Hermione.  
  
"If you are the user, you will no longer breathe," said the mysterious voice.  
  
Hermione felt a piercing pain on her face. She received a cut in return for the clue. She looked at the ground as her stomach shot to the floor. She thought harder and it hit her. A coffin. The maker certainly doesn't want it, the buyer certainly doesn't need it, and the user obviously can't see it because it's used by the dead.  
  
"A coffin," Hermione shouted nervously. The words on the door slowly disappeared and the wand returned to her hand as the door opened revealing another room. She had no idea what was going on but her curiosity motivated her. She stepped into the next room and the door behind her disappeared. Feeling scared as ever Hermione slowly walked toward the center of the room where a single beam of light broke through a hole punctured on the ceiling. As she stepped into the light a large glyph appeared under her feet. The glyph had eight corners surrounded by a huge circle with the same symbol as the one on her wand in the middle of the glyph. At the eight corners of the glyph, small orbs of different colored lights floated maliciously as strange words started to revolve around Hermione. Again a voice boomed inside her head with instructions. Hermione closed her eyes and listened carefully to every single word.  
  
"The glyph of Patiri will show no mercy. Study the color of the orbs as it stands. In ten seconds the orbs will rotate three times to the right, two times to the left, 8 times to the right, 2 times to the right, and 6 times to the left. The sky will exchange with water. The earth will exchange with fire. The sun will stay arise and the others will remain unchanged. Arrange the orbs back in the right order and be granted the privilege to be the successor of the Rainha tribe. Remember, time will play as your enemy. Be clever at your choices. The glyph will show no mercy."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened at once as the words faded from her mind. She studied the orbs in order while counting to ten in her mind.  
  
"Red, blue, green, orange." Hermione recited. But before she could spot all the colors the orbs started to rotate at a fast pace. After what seemed like a flash of rainbow Hermione stared at the orb in front of her. It was the orange orb. She looked around and recited the colors as it stands. Orange, yellow, purple, black, blue, green, white, and red. Hermione tried to think about what exchanged with what.  
  
"Sky with water," Hermione thought. "If blue represents water, than white must represent the sky." Hermione pointed her wand at the blue orb and it rose into the air. She then pointed her wand at the white orb and they switched places. In the distance Hermione saw a piece of a door appear on the wall. Hermione thought again. Earth will exchange with fire.  
  
"Since red represents the sun, orange must represent fire," she thought. Green most obviously represented the earth. She pointed her wand at yellow and then at the green. But instead of changing places she felt a piercing pain on her arm. The orbs sunk back into their spots and the red and the green orbs remained unchanged. Hermione looked down at her arm and saw that she has received a burn that covered her whole wrist. She now knew what the voice meant by telling her the glyph will show no mercy. She had obviously made a wrong move. She thought again trying hard to ignore the searing pain on her wrist.  
  
"If orange doesn't represent the fire then red must," she reasoned. Taking a deep breath Hermione pointed her wand at the red orb and green orb as they both rose into the air and switched places. Another piece of the door appeared. Hermione sighed and thought about the next clue.  
  
"The sun will stay arise and the others will remain unchanged."  
  
Hermione thought about the sun and realized that by staying arise it would not have exchanged with any color. Hermione now turned around and spotted the red. All she had to do now was to move the red back to where she was facing. She pointed her wand excitedly at the red orb and it rose into the air. She directed it to the next spot over and all the orbs jumped to the right once. Another piece of the door appeared. All she needed now were two more pieces. She moved the red over another spot and all the orbs, like before, jumped a spot to the right. The next piece of the door appeared. Finally, Hermione moved the red orb one last spot to the right and all the orbs jumped one spot to the right. The final piece of the door appeared and all the orbs shot into her wand. The glyph slowly shrank in size until it became the size of a small coin. The glyph then shot itself into the air right off the ground and flew full speed at Hermione's lower back. Hermione screamed in pain as the glyph engraved itself onto her lower back permanently. After what seemed like hot coals being pushed against her back Hermione reached her hand back to the spot where the glyph burned a hole right through her robes and onto her back. Not thinking much of it, Hermione headed to the door that appeared.  
  
"You have proven yourself," boomed a mysterious voice once more.  
  
"You have now officially received the marking of the Rainha and will now have full control of the Rainha wand. Please use the wand wisely and discover the inner power you posses. You show excellence in knowledge and wit which is a trait of the Rainha tribe." A book suddenly fell out of the sky onto Hermione's lap. The book was titled "Soletra de Rainha".  
  
"Accept this gift, use it to triumph over evil and don't ever trust anybody but yourself. Remember, time will never show mercy. As you head on your journey your past will unravel before your eyes. Until then, look after yourself."-  
  
Hermione was now utterly shocked and confused. She had no idea who and what the Rainha were and didn't know why she was sucked through the portal and taken here. She also had no idea why she was chosen to uphold the Rainha's powers. She flipped through the book to discover it full of spells, incantations, and potions. Hermione looked down at her wrist and noticed that the burn was spreading. She quickly flipped through the book for a cure.  
  
"How in the world will I find a spell for curing my burn before it spreads," Hermione whined. As she finished her words the Rainha wand lifted itself and pointed at the book. The pages started flipping rapidly and stopped suddenly on a page labeled "Cures". She quickly scanned the book for a cure for burns and found it on the following page. She lifted her wand, pointed it at the burn which has now spread itself to her upper arm and shouted, "Queimadura da Cura."  
  
A cooling sensation spread through her arm as the burn disappeared. She smiled at the thought of having to master a new level of wizardry. She lifted herself up, carried her new wand and spell book toward the door and shouted, "Abra Agora." 


	7. Soldato

Chapter 7: Soldato  
Ron woke up in a pitch black room with a single beam of light shining down on him.  
  
"Harry.Hermione?" Ron whispered nervously. But there were no replies. He got up and as he explored the room the beam of light that shown over him mysteriously remained on him even when he started walking. There were mysterious hieroglyphics drawn all over the walls. As he walked along the walls, he noticed a single brick protruding from the rest of the bricks. He examined it.  
  
"Hmmm.Maybe I should push it." Ron nervously ran his fingers over the brick, closed his eyes and pushed it. Torches placed all around the room lit up one by one. As everything in the room became visible, he saw a peculiar statue standing on a platform at the southern end of the room. He walked toward the statue and examined it slowly. The statue was of a young man holding two children. The man was bruised and cut looking as if he had just survived a crude battle. Ron noticed that in the man's hand he held a glowing silver wand. There were strange words written on the bottom of the statue but a layer of dust covered the words making them illegible. Ron used his hand and brushed the dust off. But as he touched the words a voice spoke out.  
  
"Take the wand, it's he who has courage that inherits the wand." The wand seemed to glow even brighter. Ron didn't know what to do so he decided to obey the voice. He slowly put his fingers around the wand as the glowing became so strong it blinded him. He closed his eyes and yanked the wand from the statue's grip. As he did the light from the wand disappeared. He looked down at the wand and saw that it was not an Olivander's wand, instead the wand was made of silver and covered in strange symbols.  
  
"Come now," said the voice. "Use the wand wisely. Remember, a true Soldato excels in courage and in heart. Prove yourself and you will be entrusted with our name. Please go now."  
  
The voice disappeared and a portal formed at the northern end of the room. He walked toward the portal with his new wand and pushed his arm into the portal. It sucked him in like the one at the platform had before. He shut his eyes as his body rotated in painful ways. He heard a loud bang, landed on a hard surface, and opened his eyes. To his surprise he was back at the burrow.  
  
"I must be dreaming." He thought. But in his hand, still gripped tightly, was the silver wand he had taken from the statue. Just then the door to his house opened and his mother stood at the doorway peering curiously about.  
  
"RON! What in heavens are you doing here?" she shrieked with shock. She ran over to him and helped him up to his feet. She gave him a hug and looked into his face.  
  
"Where's Hermione and Harry? What happened? How did you get back?"  
  
"I don't know mum. We were sucked into these portals and I was brought to this strange room," Ron explained. He noticed his mother looking at the wand in his hand curiously. Ron explained to her about the statue and the voice. She took him into the house and seated him at the dining table.  
  
"Here I'll make you something to eat." Mrs. Weasly started to cook some food when the rest of the family entered the room. They were all shocked to see that Ron was back. He explained the whole story to them as they all sat and examined the wand.  
  
"So what's this Soldato business?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Was Dumbledore there?" asked Fred.  
  
"Where'd Hermione and Harry go?" asked George. Ron shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore wasn't even at the platform. I have no idea where Harry and Hermione are." Ron looked very lost and confused.  
  
Just then Mr. Weasly walked into the house. He looked grim and somber.  
  
"What's the matter dear?" asked Mrs. Weasly. Tears started to stream down his face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it in hesitation.  
  
"I-I-I lost my job." Mr. Weasly said looking down at the ground. He fell to the floor and started bawling. Mrs. Weasly quickly ran over to him and embraced him. Ron still couldn't believe what he heard. How could his dad lose his job.  
  
"They accused me of trying to steal the great seal of Magus. But I didn't do it. There was an invasion last night at the Ministry, and they're all accusing me." Mr. Weasly wept at his own thoughts. Ron couldn't believe his ears. If his dad lost his job how in the world would they survive. A knock at the door broke the uncomfortable silence. Percy went to open the door. There were three men standing outside the burrow one of which Ron recognized to be Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry Arthur. We will be taking you to Azkaban to further await your trial. Also, these two men here will be here to take your house," Lucius said with a malicious grin fixed upon his face.  
  
"YOU CANNOT DO THIS!" screamed Mrs. Weasly. She flung herself over Mr. Weasly to shield him from Lucius.  
  
"My, Arthur I'd never thought you'd be needing a woman to protect you," taunted Lucius. All of the Weasly children stood helplessly watching their family being torn apart. The two men that came with Lucius barged into the house and grabbed Mr. Weasly by the arm and started to take him. Ron thought really hard. He could not let this happen to his family. He was going to lose everything, his house, his father, and eventually they'll be living on the streets. Suddenly, his wand started to tremble. His stomach lurched in his body as he thought of what he had to do. He closed his eyes and yelled, "I DID IT! I was the one who broke into the Ministry, it was I who tried to steal the seal NOT my father!" Everybody looked over at Ron. He saw his mother weeping silently in her hands not knowing what to do. Mr. Weasly shook himself free from their grip and ran over to Ron.  
  
"No Ron. No," he wept. "You can't do this. You'll get expelled from Hogwarts not to mention spending the rest of your life in Azkaban." Ron looked at his helpless father and began to cry. He put one hand on his father's shoulder and reassured him.  
  
"Dad, I have to. I won't let this family fall apart. You can't lose your job, mum needs you. If you lose your job we'll lose our house. Just promise me you'll find the real thief before I'm thirty." Ron managed to strain a smile as he embraced his father. He walked toward the guards and stuck out his hands motioning for them to take him in.  
  
"NO! I will not have him do this." Mr. Weasly screamed. He ran after Ron and pulled him away from the guards. But Ron shook his head and told his father.  
  
"Look after mum and Ginny. Trust me dad I believe you have the power to find the true criminal. I'll be waiting." Lucius had a disgusted look on his face and walked out of the house with a snicker. Ron then followed the guards out of the house. As the sunlight hit Ron's face he felt a small jolt. The ground below him disappeared and he fell through the floor into the darkness.  
  
Ron awoke in a strange room with a single door at the end of a long hallway. He looked around confused realizing it had just been an illusion.  
  
"You show great courage in your trials. You have extreme potential in upholding the Soldato's inheritance. Take this gift with you and use it wisely." A book appeared out of thin air. Ron reached out and grabbed the book titled "Ortografa Del Soldato".  
  
" Remember, a true Soldato shows great courage and heart both in which you're blessed with. You will receive the mark of the Soldato." At these words Ron felt a burning sensation on the lower part of his neck. He put his hand over it and felt something engraved itself upon him.  
  
"Go on your journey and stay true to your name." The mysterious voice faded from his ears. Ron flipped through the book to discover it to be a book of spells, rituals, and pictures of strange glyphs that Ron had never seen before. He walked toward the door at the end of the hallway. He tried to open the door but it was sealed with a spell. He looked for a counter spell in the book to unlock the door. To his surprise the book opened automatically and flipped to the page with the spell he would need to unseal the door. With a wave of his wand he muttered, "Ora Aprasi." 


	8. Sophus

Chapter 8: Sophus  
  
Harry felt as if his head has been split into a hundred pieces. He looked around at the room the portal from the platform has taken him to. It was an interesting room that was circular in shape. The room was dimly lit with thousands of fireflies buzzing about on the ceiling. Harry got up on his feet to explore the room. He felt uncomfortable being in a strange place without his wand. Just then he spotted something that answered his prayers. Trapped in some vines on the wall was a beautiful golden wand. Harry dashed over to the wand and examined it. He tore the wild vine away from the wall and grabbed the wand before it fell to the ground. When his fingers touched the wand a strange voice spoke out.  
  
"The individuals of Sophus must be gifted with the two strengths many lack in this world, chivalry and wisdom. A sophus is sought to be a leader and a fighter. This wand will be yours if you prove your courageousness in the trials to come. Good luck."  
  
The voice faded into the distance. Harry looked at the wand carefully. The wand looked very much like the wand he bought from Olivander his first year at Hogwarts. He looked more closely to see that the only difference between the two wands was that the one he had now was gold and had a strange symbol that looked like a snake being stabbed with a sword at the base of the handle. As he held onto the wand, he could feel jolts of power streaming through his fingers. He shook himself out of a daze and quickly looked around the room for an exit. He saw a door, smaller than normal doors, at the eastern part of the circular room. He headed toward the door, and saw a sign hanging above the door. It read:  
  
"Behind this door will be your first trial. Look beyond the obvious and reverse your logic. Keep that in mind as you proceed. Good luck."  
  
Harry had no idea what the sign meant by looking beyond the obvious and to reverse his logic. He couldn't help but think why he had been brought here. But the only thing Harry could think about was to get out and the only way he could was to follow through with these obstacles and ask questions later. He turned the knob of the door and entered a room that looked like a cliff. The room seemed to have been split apart in the middle by a deep trench of fire. A single 13 foot rope connected the two sides of the trench. He saw a door on the opposite end of the enormous room. To the left of the rope was a bucket of water, and to the right of the rope was a bucket of oil. It was apparent to Harry that he was probably suppose to cross to the other side by walking on the rope. But he also knew it wouldn't be as simple as it looked because of the clue the sign gave him. The room felt as if it were a big oven. The flames roared as Harry thought of a solution to this puzzle.  
  
"Maybe If I use the bucket of water and oil as a balancer then I can get across the rope." Thought Harry. He decided to give it a shot. He took the bucket of water in his left hand and the bucket of oil in his right. He placed his foot firmly on the rope and started to walk slowly. Just as he started to walk it felt as if the rope had disappeared. He dropped the bucket of oil into the fire in trying to maintain his balance but he completely lost it. With his free right hand Harry managed to grab onto the side of the cliff. Suddenly the roaring stopped and the room became cool. He looked down to see that the bucket of oil had extinguished the fires. He placed the bucket of water at the top of the cliff and used both arms to pull himself back up. He thought deeply.  
  
"Look beyond the obvious...and reverse your logic." Harry thought. He had finally understood the clue. He thought of how he could cross the narrow rope without falling. Reversing his knowledge, Harry decided to run across the rope without trying to balance. He also decided to take the bucket of water with him to set off his balance. He slowly walked toward the edge of the cliff where the rope started. He picked the bucket of water up again in his left hand and placed his foot firmly on the rope. He took a deep breath and started to run across the rope as if it were solid ground. He felt his body float as his legs pushed against the rope beneath his feet. When he felt solid ground again, Harry opened his eyes to discover he had made it across the cliff to the other side of the room. He set the bucket down on the ground and walked toward the door. But when he got to the door, wet mud covered every single inch of it. He used his hands in attempt to clean the oozing mud from the door knob, but as he wiped the mud it came heavier and thicker than before. He stopped in place for a moment to think. Then he remembered the bucket of water that he placed at the edge of the cliff. He picked up the bucket of water and splashed it onto the door. In an instant the mud hardened and started to crack. Harry shielded his eyes from the mud and dirt flying about as it cracked open and revealed a shimmering door. Upon the door was a key attached to a note. He grabbed the key and opened the note to discover it saying:  
  
"Congratulations, you have cleared the Klippe de Feuers trial. Through this door will be your second and final trial. Good luck."  
  
Harry put the key into the keyhole of the door and unlocked it. The door slowly opened revealing a room masked in thick fog. Harry's vision couldn't have reached passed 3 feet but he maintained focused and walked slowly onto the premise. Shadows seemed to dance about as his eyes strained themselves to see through the fog. What am I supposed to do? Harry wracked his brain for a solution to this mysterious room. As he waded through the fog he felt as if he were walking down hill. What is this place? Harry continued to walk, cautiously expecting something to jump out at him at any given moment. But nothing did. The eerie silence sent chills up and down his spine. Just as Harry decided to turn back his foot caught onto a large object and he flew two feet smashing into the ground. He quickly got to his knees and started to feel through the darkness for the unknown object. As his fingers brushed the cold ground they collided with what felt like a hundred pound stone. He crept his fingers slowly on the surface as if he were spreading the most delicate butter and felt strange grooves all over the stone. As his fingers reached what felt to be the middle of the rock, he felt a protruding button. What in the world? He hesitated but pushed it. As the button snapped into place the fog seemed to swirl in a waltz towards the ceiling. Flames all around the room flickered to life. Harry shielded his eyes as the room became engulfed with light. A voice suddenly boomed throughout the room.  
  
"Harry Potter. My how proud I am of you for coming this far. I'm sure you have hundreds of questions running through your brain right now but I can't answer them yet and for that I am sorry. Hermione and Ron have successfully inherited the ancient powers of the Soldato and the Rainha but for you I'm afraid it'll take another month of training. I'll be watching you. Keep it up. The Sophus are not easy to please. Do your best and remember always know there is something better at the end of the road. Good luck."  
  
Harry recognized the voice as none other than professor Dumbledore's. He hadn't noticed before but as he examined the room a bed, kitchen, furniture and other necessities for living have appeared at the eastern wing of the room. A door lay to the western side of the room labeled "Cloister of Trials". Harry had, as Dumbledore predicted, hundreds even thousands of questions to ask. What am I being put through? What is a Soldato? A Sophus? A Rainha? None of this made sense to Harry. But the only way out is to move on. A thundering boom shattered his thoughts as a large sheet of instructions spread itself along the southern wall. Harry walked toward the wall, wand ready, Give me all you got...Sophus. 


End file.
